Who Knows My Secret?
by Good Luck Kitten
Summary: Lily finds out Remus' secret and decides to become match-maker. Much Remus-torturing involved. RLSB PG for slash... CHAPTER SEVEN UP!
1. Foreword and Disclaimer

Who Knows My Secret?  
Foreword and Disclaimer  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
Okie! Hello all! And welcome to my fic! *grins*  
  
Please note that I have never written RL/SB before, so this may come across as really weird. Well... Actually it's supposed to be really weird anyway.  
  
Right...  
  
Anywho, I really hope you can read this with a light heart, 'cause I realize that my writing style is really strange, especially since I wrote it in 1st person.  
  
Now before I can tempt you anymore (Tch yeah right =D) I must perform the typical ritual that is Ye Olde Disclaimer. Bear with me a few moments so I can get this out of the way and never ever have to do it again! *cackles insanely*  
  
*ahem*! I solemnly swear... That I claim no ownership over JKRowling's Harry Potter books, nor do I claim that my work should be taken seriously and truthfully. I'm just a fanfiction author. All I do is fantasize, savvy?  
  
ALIRIGHT! Now on with chapter one! Please! Just go!! *starts shuffling readers with a fan in the general direction that is the next chapter*  
  
Oh, and before I forget, please please pretty please with sugar on top leave me a review? Reviews are pretty much my sole motivation after I've posted the first chapter. *huggles*--  
  
--GLK  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X 


	2. Chapter One

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter One  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
"And then, you should have seen the look on his face-"  
  
"Poor Snivellus. I'd like to see that old hag Pomfrey get rid of this before his classes tomorrow!!"  
  
"I was thinking we might try something like pink hair next."  
  
I shook my head with a smile; they never do get tired of torturing him do they? One of these days I'll do something about it... One of these days... I sighed and resorted to digging through my bag for my book of Stars in the Southern Hemisphere.  
  
"What do you think Moony ol' pal. Wouldn't I look stunning in pink?" Sirius was striking a pose with one hand tangled in his long black hair, while still managing a scowl nasty enough to do Snape justice.  
  
Blink blink... He did not just... The hall was silent a few moments before the four of us burst out laughing.  
  
"Either you've suddenly come out of the closet, or you were failing miserably at impersonating 'poor Snivellus'" I managed to gasp between fits of laughter (Obviously stars just weren't important anymore.)  
  
Sirius drew himself up arrogantly and sniffed. "I rather thought I was very good at it." His frown suddenly cracked into a wide grin as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
I shivered suddenly and turned around. Someone was staring at me... Students all around us were chatting and laughing totally resuming themselves after being caught by Sirius little performance. But someone there was staring ice into my back. I could feel it.  
  
"Hey... I'll meet you guys at lunch okay?" James stopped chuckling and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Umm. Okay."  
  
"Everything alright Remus?" Sirius was looking at me too I noticed. Why was everyone staring at me!!!! I was ready to scream my head off... Instead I calmly (as always) smiled and said, "Yeah. I think I just forgot my quill in the classroom..." ...Shut-up... I know it's a lame excuse. No one asked for your opinion. So sue me for being curious. I waved at them and started off in the general direction of the glaring daggers. Well, I wasn't sure if they were glaring, but who cares. I looked back at my friends retreating backs almost deciding it didn't matter... When "OOF!".  
  
I wavered and flailed a bit before catching my balance... The heck? I looked down to see a slightly miffed Lily Evans fallen to the floor.  
  
"Oh!! Are you alright?" I eagerly gave her my hand hoping she wouldn't bite my head off... She'd certainly given me reason to think she would with the way she acted towards James. She ignored my hand, picked up a book and got to her feet, if only to begin rubbing her butt. I stared at her and she grumbled something about 'stupid boys...watching where they're going'. I'd never realized before what a weirdo girl Lily was... Anyway back to the plot, Lily was suddenly grinning wildly at me. In fact, grinning might not be the right word. Evilly maliciously conniving smirk perhaps? Yes, I thought so myself. Her bright green eyes were dancing playfully as she grabbed my hand and began walked down the hall again.  
  
"Erm..." The girl definitely had issues... Was that her humming?! Surely this couldn't be the same girl James was in love with. Her humming began to have soft words added, and it started to sound like one of those taunting children's songs... I squinted at her out of the corner of my eye. Off her rocker... Yep. Official... "...your secret... I know your secret... I know your secret..." She continued getting louder in her sing-song voice, and I stopped dead in my steps and snatched my hand away from her.  
  
"What?!" I screeched cutting her off. She looked hurt at having her fun cut off, but I continued worriedly glaring at her. "How did you find out?!"  
  
She heaved a big sigh and rolled her eyes. "It was sooo obvious! I can't believe the whole school doesn't know!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I'd hidden it so well! ... Did James tell you?"  
  
Her frown deepened, and a crease appeared between her brows. "Why would I ever talk to him." It obviously wasn't a question.  
  
"...He would tell you anything you asked... It's just... Could you please not tell anyone?! I could get expelled from school... If all the parents knew." I shivered. "Dumbledore might not be able to stop them." The last part came out as a mumble, as people around us were so dutifully NOT listening that it was obvious. Or maybe I was just paranoid. Be quiet, the walls have ears!  
  
Her frown deepened. What was it with this girl? Was she so disappointed in her fun spoiled? "Okay... Apparently we're talking about two different secrets here." Oh. "Yeah... But if there's something you'd like to tell me..." She trailed off expectantly.  
  
I blinked. Then again. And thrice just to make it an odd number. Then I let out an overexaggerated sigh just to end it all off. "What a relief! You really scared me there... But... I don't really have any other secrets. Well, none that I'm that worried about."  
  
She pursed her lips and looked thoughtful a moment. "I know who you like Remus." She folded her arms and glared at him in a now-you-better-tell-me- your-other-secret-or-face-the-consequences way... Or maybe that was just me reading between the lines too much. Shoosh! Everyone has their problems!  
  
I had another triple-blinking session before guffawing. "That's what that was all about?! The whole freaky glaring behind my back, then the creppy (Yes, creppy) singing? I don't like anyone Lily, so I don't know where you got that load of gossip from!" I continued to laugh, all the while not noticing Lily's darkening face.  
  
"Shutup!" Er... Mid-cackle? "I didn't HEAR it from anybody! I was watching you're little groupie, and it was so OBVIOUS." She infused that word with so much sickening sweetness I flinched. Seriously. "The way you stare at him." Here she sighed. "It's so cute... Anyone with half a brain could put one and one together!" ...To make two... Right?...  
  
Mental instant replay... "The way you stare at him..." HIM! ... I looked back at her and suddenly felt very insignificant... Since when was Lily so tall?!  
  
"Sirius," I gasped, leaning against the wall for support. She smiled her glistening whites at me. "How were you so sure?" I was suddenly very interested in an ink stain in my robes. Hey! It kinda looked like rabbit!  
  
Her evil grin widened. "I knew it!" Insert Lily maniacal laughter here. Thank God the hall was empty now. She wrapped an arm around my slumping shoulders and began to lead me in the general direction of the Great Hall once again.  
  
"Its alright Remus ol' pal! Your secret is safe with me! ...On one condition!" I dreaded her 'one condition' more than Snape prancing around in a pink tutu... Okay that was just sick. Sick.  
  
"You let me play match-maker." Dramatic music plays. Horror washed over my face and I shook my head disbelievingly. 'No' I mouthed. Trigger Lily cackling again. Trigger me being thankful the hall was empty once again. I shut my eyes tight and looked away from her hoping this was all some sadistic nightmare.  
  
Then it was as if a light-bulb suddenly turned on in my head. "Only if I can play match-maker too." I stated with a slight smile. I'd get her back, you'll all see!!  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes at me then hissed "Deal," before dragging me off again totally bright and cheery. "We'll be the best of friends you'll see! I'll give you a make-over! And do you're hair! All the girls will love you..." She went on babbling as I willed myself to be dragged into the Great Hall where it was apparent Lunch was almost over. She suddenly gave me a quick hug before walking calmly off to her territory of evil young girls leaving me very dazed and extremely confused. Lily Evans was officially a basketcase.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: Wee! Chapter one is done! Finally! XD Poor confused little Remus... *gives him a hug* Oh! And Mini-Sirius plushies to all who review! XD *huggles*--  
  
--GLK 


	3. Chapter Two

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Two  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
It happened in a split-second... I swear... One moment I was standing at the door of the hall (Being very dazed and confused might I add), the next... Three large figures were looming over me. Well... Two actually. Peter was kinda standing by stuffing a roll down his throat. James looked ready to tackle me and rip off my head, and Sirius was just glaring at me. What was it with these people?!  
  
"Er...Umm..." I stuttered, STUTTERED! Where are the conveniently placed brick walls when you need them?  
  
"This'd better be good Remus," James growled at me, acid dripping from every word. Sirius was still glaring. Oh, and, Peter was still stuffing the roll down his throat.  
  
"U-umm..." Stuttering Remus, stuttering Remus! "It-it was nothing! D-don't jump to conclusions!" James folded his arms over his chest and resumed his ready-to-tackle pose.  
  
"You see..." Phew. "Lily... Found out my secret, and I have to do what she says or she'll tell!" James' and Sirius' eyebrows rose in shock, and even Peter's eyes grew wide as he gulped.  
  
"H-how... How did she find out?" James whispered as Sirius hissed, "She wouldn't dare..."  
  
I stared at them a moment before nervously laughing a bit. They were having the same reaction as I had.  
  
"What's so funny Moony?" Peter asked worriedly at his shoulder. I slung an arm over his short shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Not THAT secret... She found out who I liked."  
  
I glanced at Sirius who seemed to be frowning again, before quickly looking at anything but.  
  
James face changed from one of acute surprise to his evil-plotting-so-I'm- gonna-start-grinning-like-a-maniac face. I subconsciously backed-up. Deja vu... He reminded of Lily when he did that. James suddenly twirled around and waved his arms to get peoples attention.  
  
"Everyone listen up!!! Dear Remus finally has a crush on someone!!" He let out a whoop before taking off at a dash. He should be afraid for his life. Oh yes. He should. I began to chase him down screaming bloody murder at his back. "DIE JAMES DIE!!!"  
  
I stopped abruptly to catch my breath as James dashed around a corner. He certainly was a stag for good reasons.  
  
I looked up as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to the right... No one. I ended up doing a full twirl around to come face-to face with Sirius. I hate it when people to that stupid tapping trick! They get me everytime! Sirius (Still frowning, mind you) had his face shoved in my personal bubble (Not that I minded or anything) glaring at me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us??"  
  
I backed away slowly. This was a lose-lose situation. I couldn't tell HIM why I couldn't tell him... And I certainly couldn't TELL him. "...You should know me better than that Padfoot!" Yes! Change the subject! Ten points for me! "You know I don't like to talk to people that much."  
  
... He blinked at me. "Don't try to change the subject Remus." Ouch! "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I would've had you asked." I mumbled trying to fade into the wall.  
  
Sirius brightened suddenly, backed up, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Who do you like Moony-my-friend?"  
  
I looked at his pretty grinning face from my cowering spot on the ground. Pretty? Get a hold of yourself Remus! I straightened up and tugged my robes flat.  
  
"NEVER!!" I laughed and ran off down the corridor. Up ahead I saw James whispering to Peter something (probably some silly story that the gullible Peter would believe at once), and I grinned.  
  
Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
TACKLE! With an 'oof' I landed on James and started pulling his cheek. James fell into Peter and we all three landed in a heap. I continued my attack on ickle Jamesiepoo when someone jumped on my back. Yes, you read me right, someone JUMPED on my back. The pain. I twisted my head around and let go of James in shock... Sirius was lying on us all, grinning evilly. I suppose I didn't mind it or anything... Oh Merlin! I'm turning into a perv!! The horror!!  
  
I froze my train of thought as someone cleared their throat. Sirius was off me in one fluid moment, and I scrambled off not so gracefully a few seconds after I realized I could breathe again. James bolted up and stood next to me, and we three lined up next to each other facing none other than...  
  
Professor Lynch  
  
We all shivered in unison as our eyes fell across the ugly scar crossing one eye. They all say his wife gave him that one... I almost felt sorry for him, until I actually had classes with him. He was pure evil. If I were his wife I'd give him a scar too. Only... Scratch that... Urm... Sh! You know nothing!  
  
"Well, well, well..." He glared at us each in turn, then sneered at the blob that was Peter on the floor. Apparently Peter'd passed out. I smiled nervously and tried to look innocent. "Horse-playing in the halls... When you should be in class." He smiled his evil little smile (personally I think it looked more like dried flesh stretching across a zombie corpse' rotting bones, but that's just me) and swooped around us in a vulture-like way.  
  
"Let's see. Fifteen points and a detention from each of you for not being in class... And... Mr. Pettigrew, you can serve two seeing as you're the root of all this."  
  
Peter was beginning to come to again, and looked up eyes wide and still slightly fogged over to see Professor Lynch's hideous face looming over him.  
  
We all winced. How would you like to wake up to something like that? That's just... Cruel. Professor Lynch strode off in his bat-like flowing-cape way and called over his shoulder "Wednesday night".  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
"T-two det-tentions?" Peter whimpered.  
  
"It's okay Peter... Think of it this way: An extra detention now, means one less detention you'll have to do later." Wait, what? I looked at Sirius quizzically. Somehow, I don't understand that logic, but Peter seemed to accept it so... Whatever floats his boat.  
  
I straightened my robes nervously and sighed. "Let's just go okay?" Sirius shrugged and James coughed before walking off... We were supposed to have history of magic right after lunch, but Professor Binns probably wouldn't have noticed they were gone.  
  
We stopped outside the classroom door... James gave me the cue; It was my turn first.  
  
I slipped into the classroom, taking a seat next to some crazy Ravenclaw chick in the back.  
  
James and Peter followed not long after (each at a 10-second interval) with Sirius taking up the rear.  
  
I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye as Sirius sat down. They all sat at the same table a few seats over, and began huddling their heads together in fervent whispers. Odd... Usually we spread apart when we were late for class... That way if the teacher catches one of us, he doesn't suspect the others. I kept shifting my gaze to their little clique almost every time Professor Binns decided started a new sentence (It's actually very hard to tell when he starts a new sentence, because the entire thing seems like one breath, and he just drones on and on and on and on... But you get used to it).  
  
Eventually they broke apart and Peter slouched in his chair pouting. Apparently they'd been arguing, and Peter'd just lost. On the other hand, James and Sirius were grinning triumphantly, and James began to dig in his bag for something.  
  
The girl next to me sneezed, and my head snapped around to look at her. "Bless you" I whispered, and she looked up at me through unbelievably long eyelashes. I blinked at her. Did eyelashes even grow that long? Maybe she used a charm? ...Or fake ones like those weird muggle girls wear? By the time I figured out I was staring rudely at her, she'd blushed crimson and turned to the side muttering "Thank you". I smiled. I'd have to ask Lily about that eyelash thing.  
  
I looked back to where James, Peter, and Sirius were siting, and my mouth fell open in surprise. They were each sitting with their backs straight, flawless posture, edge of their seats, arms folded and placed on the desk, and silly smiles pasted on their faced. Perfect angels, I nearly gagged, they were up to something.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I scrutinized the room. It seemed normal enough. And they wouldn't try something without telling me right? Maybe they were just really interested in this class? I nearly burst out laughing, (despite the crazy-brand I'd be given)... Yeah right!  
  
Just then the girl on my right tapped my shoulder lightly, and I whipped around to look at her. I blinked in surprise again as I looked at her eyelashes... They were freakishly long, I decided. She cleared her throat and handed me a small neatly-folded piece of parchment.  
  
I looked at it with eyebrows furrowed dubiously as I read the address 'To Remus, From Lily' in frilly handwriting.  
  
I opened and read it quickly:  
  
Sweet Remus,  
  
I hope everything's going okay! I just wanted to let you know that I talked to her... She doesn't have a boyfriend and she said she's looking for someone!! Please write me back ASAP and tell me what you think!  
  
Love,  
Lily 3  
  
I had to stuff my fist in my mouth in order to keep from guffawing in laughter this time. How silly! Did they honestly think...? Hee hee hee...  
  
Taking out my quill, I smoothed the parchment flat and wrote out carefully:  
  
James, Sirius, and dear Peter,  
What were you trying to accomplish? I've helped Peter with his homework enough times to know his girly handwriting. You guys were guilty from the start. And, in case you haven't noticed, Lily's not even in this room. She told me before lunch, she was helping out Professor Tarren II in the charms room this period! You'd better think up a better plan if you want to find out!  
  
Much love,  
Remus 3  
  
I tried to imitate the little heart at the end, but failed miserably. It looked like a blob... Oh well! Nevertheless, I admired my handiwork, holding it out in front of me so it could dry... Then, I folded it back up and whispered to the kid that could get it to them fastest it "pass it to James". I grinned smugly and looked to the front of the room at Professor Binns' hazy gray face.  
  
A minute or so later, the kid I'd passed it to (I think his name was Jacob Corner, or something?) tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the folded parchment.  
  
Scribbled down at the bottom note was one sentence:  
  
this means war  
  
I gulped nervously and looked over to the terrible trio's table. They were all glaring ferociously at me (albeit Peter's was a rather weak one). Mentally I sighed... This was gonna be a long school year.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: Weee! I done!! ^--^ A bit longer than I thought it would take, but schoolworks been hangin me down... (I know I know... The usual)  
  
So erm... *hands out Sirius-plushies* I actually drew the plushie, but It was scary and didn't look like Sirius at all... *looks around sheepishly*  
  
So! I need to start on chapter three! Heres a little spoiler: Seduction, Halloween, and Polyjuice potions!! XD!  
  
Er... REVIEW!!! And feel free to AIM me if you want. My sn is in my pro. I love talking to new people, and I'm almost always on, lol. *huggles*--  
  
--GLK  
  
PS: Thank you so much to Lady Stone, Random Rockstar, Karu Leonnese and Kristi... Your reviews made my day!!! (Or... Days... Since they all technically came on different days... @__o) 


	4. Chapter Three

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Three  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
QUICK AN!!!!: ...WHEN YOU SEE A *** IN THE STORY, IT MEANS I HAVE A COMMENT ABOUT THAT LINE IN THE END!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!! KEE KEE KEE!  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
And then there was silence. People always talk about the quiet before the storm... I know they're planning something! I'm not paranoid! They really are acting strangely. Not one of them has said more than three words to me in the last few days, and not a couple stringed together. I was frequently found pouting.  
  
In fact, the only response I've gotten from the terrible trio, is the cold shoulder. I never thought they'd get worked up over a little secret.  
  
But then, as I've been told many a time, 'The Marauders don't keep secrets Remus, so I guess you don't respect our friendship'. Insert fits of laughter from James and Sirius here. I'd like to see you say that with a straight face!  
  
Though, now that I think about it, Peter would talk to me occasionally. I'm so glad to have a great friend like him!!  
  
Wait... Okay, no. It was usually a conversation somewhere along the lines of, 'Remus... James and Sirius won't help me with my potions essay...' Then I'd paste on a kind smile and agree. You take it from there.  
  
It makes me sad that they never call me Moony anymore too. I feel so... Cut off. Like we were never friends in the first place. It sucks! I wanna punch something! ...But of course I won't, because Remus Lupin just doesn't do such things.  
  
If it weren't for Lily constantly stalking me like a war scout, I'd probably have cracked by now. I'd even go on to say that we've woven a kind of spiritual hemp rope between us... Okay, that was a little deep. It's more of a spiritual thread, connected in "Poor Remus"' time of need, but you get my drift. Right?  
  
So we're sitting out by the lake, my head lay in her lap, and she messed with my hair. It was our usual 'bonding' position on our off hours.  
  
"Hey Remmy?" I looked up at her and smiled in that disgustingly kind- hearted way I loved.  
  
"Oh don't pull that!" She roughly shoved my head off her lap, and I landed with a thud on the magically perfect grass.  
  
"What?" I complained, pushing myself up and rubbing the back of my head.  
  
"You know perfectly well what!! I could see what you were thinking in your eyes!" Here she squinted hers and peered in closer at me. "You were being melancholy!!" GASP! REMUS YOU SINNER!!  
  
"So?" I huffed ever-so-maturely.  
  
She sighed in her maternal way and patted her lap. "Whatever... Lay down again. I have important things to tell you."  
  
I rose one eyebrow dubiously before sighing as well and settling back onto her lap.  
  
"I've been thinking, Remmy..." Trigger collective gasps here. "Well, I mean, of course I've been thinking... People think all the time... But what I mean is." Pregnant pause.  
  
"I've formulated a plan!!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
"A plan?" I croaked. Something about this plan didn't seem straight... Wait! Forget the pun there!! ...I'm glaring at you!  
  
"Yes! A plan!" Peals of bell-like giggles suddenly erupted from the evil that is Lily.  
  
"...Do I want to know?"  
  
"Of course!! It's concerning you and..." She whipped her head left and right checking for eavesdroppers. "... You-know-who." Here she paused for a deep breath.  
  
"I shall call it: OPERATION SEDUCTION!" I stared at her... She has got to be kidding.  
  
"Alright Lily," I started as I stood up, "I'm leaving now. I've officially officialized that you're creepy... There's no way in hell I'm seducing... You know... It doesn't work like that. I'd probably do more scaring than anything else."  
  
Lily blinked a bit. She seemed to do that a lot. Especially when she was thinking really hard... You come to understand such things, you see. I stood there, tempted to start tapping my foot, trying to look aloof. Perhaps she'd back down then, hm?  
  
"Okay, so anyway. Here's what's going to happen. Step One: Isolate the two subjects in question. This means, Remus, that you are going to have to get alone together... I think a late-night study group in an unused classroom, in the common room at night, or the astronomy tower after-hours will do best." She continued and my jaw dropped, exasperation pouring from my defeated form.  
  
"B-but..." I stuttered. There was just no winning with this woman! Wait... "Why are they all at night?!?!"  
  
"Be-CAUSE," she said painstakingly, "The night is soo reclusive and romantic!! Its perfect for your seduction rendezvous." Here she clasped her hands together and swooned, off in her own little world.  
  
I was disgusted. Simply disgusted. Not that would mind being alone with Sirius at night... It's just wrong that she gives more thought into my relationships than I do!! Merlin!! "Lily... I really don't want to seduce anyone."  
  
She stopped dreaming abruptly... And was blinking again. Carefully she thought things through, I could see it in the steadiness of each blink. It's really quite interesting to watch her do this, you should try it sometime.  
  
Slowly an evil grin spread across her lips. She's come to a verdict, obviously in her favor. "Oh Remmy! You do, trust me, you do. I'm not dumb you know. I could leave you worse off with your friends than you already are." She cackled... Like a turkey... Er...  
  
"I can see it now... 'Oh James!!!'" She clasped her hands together once more, "'It's so horrible!!! Remus and I have been secretly going out for the past few weeks... We didn't want you to know, because he still wanted to be friends... But...'" She gasped in her fake tears, "'H-he... He...'" She burst into full-blown crying, totally convincing.  
  
"LILY!! Okay, okay!! ...I'll try..."  
  
She suddenly stopped crying, all rain gone, and was all smiles and sunshine. Woah...that's the fruitiest thing I've ever written... "Super!!" she laughed and grabbed my hand. "Let's go somewhere else... I get the feeling someone's watching us here."  
  
I submitted docilely and allowed myself to be dragged away.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
Little did they know that, in fact, somewhere, not two yards away, Lily was entirely correct. Damn that woman's intuition!  
  
James, Peter, and last but not least, Sirius, crouched by a bush, hidden (just barely) by James' invisibility cloak.  
  
"Can we-"  
  
"Hush Peter!!! They're still near!!"  
  
"Actually Sirius, I doubt they can hear us... Let's hurry up and get back to the room... I'm tired of your freaking huge elbows in my face."  
  
Sirius looked hurt for a moment before rising up in the cloak as one with Peter and James to either side. They dashed up to the common room with well- practiced stealth, barely meeting any resistance, and climbed up to the boys' dorm room. They threw off the cloak with a huff and Sirius collapsed to the floor gasping.  
  
"Merlin! I don't know how much more of Peter's BO I can take!!"  
  
"Yeah... We really need to do something about that." James agreed.  
  
"Sorry guys..." Peter grinned sheepishly, "It happens."  
  
"Okay okay... So what just happened there?" Never misses a thing, that boy, James.  
  
Sirius sat on his bed and rested his head in his hand for thought. "Well... It seems Remus is going for action soon... Though we still have no idea who it is." He punched the bed roughly, "They're too careful!!"  
  
"No... I meant what Lily said towards the end... I wouldn't have believed her!!" Peter and Sirius stared at him blankly, yet obviously omniscient. "What?! I swear!! ...Okay..." He cleared his throat. "Yeah! I know what you mean Sirius! Eh heh heh... Moving right along..."  
  
"I feel bad for Remus... Lily is really scary... Technically this is all her fault. Remus is just insecure about his feelings. I mean, I am too. I'd never tell you guys who I like." Now it was James' and Sirius' turn to stare at Peter. He'd actually made sense! It was a miracle!  
  
"Well... I mean yeah... But... Remus is different, Peter... We'd never thought he'd liked ANYONE before... It's just... So significant that we HAVE to know. With you, we usually figure out anyway, and you've liked tons of girls." Peter shrugged.  
  
"Hmm... I think we need to step it up... Just stalking Remus everywhere certainly isn't cutting it. We need to get serious now.***" They all agreed to bump up the bar and huddled together planning their next attack... This was gonna be good.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
I feel ridiculous... I want to puke. It's officially time to commence with operation seduction, and all I want to do is curl up and die. Instead, I try to remember everything Lily said to me. Here's how the mission lies out:  
  
[1]= Codename: Point A; Status: Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
[2]= Codename: Peter; Status: Currently occupying comfortable red squishy chair by fireplace in Point A (refer to [1]) scribbling on potions homework.  
  
[3]= Codename: James; Status: Preoccupied by Lily (refer to [4]) in faux- interest.  
  
[4]= Codename: Lily; Status: *ALLY. Keeping James' (refer to [3]) attention, so as not to get in way of initial mission.  
  
[5]= Codename: Sirius; Status: *TARGET. Currently bored.  
  
[6]= Codename: Civilians; Status: Not to interfere. Found commonly around Point A (refer to [1]).  
  
[7]= Codename: Point B; Status: Shrieking Shack.  
  
My orders are to infiltrate Point A, confirm subjects [2] and [3]'s status, then capture target, and take to Point B. There I will carry out the operation. My priorities are utmost secrecy, and seclusion. No mistakes are affordable.  
  
So you see my predicament? Probably not... That was a bit silly. Lily said I need to treat this seriously***, and not as a joke. Hmm... I take a deep breath and wait for the signal from Lily.  
  
Lily laughed and said, "James, you have NO idea!!". It was my cue.  
  
Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I finally have to take action... And I can't do it!! I want to puke...again...forever... I closed my eyes away from Lily's meaningful look.  
  
And took a step. Sirius lounged on the red sofa, flipping through a book, and looking entirely unamused.  
  
"Sirius," I squeaked and blushed.... what a lovely combination... I'm so screwed. "Sirius... What are you doing?" Surprisingly I got better. Not so... Hmm... Puberty-smitten-boy-ish anymore. Yes, that's a plus.  
  
He looked up from his book and smiled at me. I nearly melted. 'He's too perfect!' I wanted to scream. Things were looking bad. For me at least. Maybe its on of those 'you had to be there' type of things. I'm speaking choppy.  
  
"Nothing." He slammed his book shut and let it slide off the couch. "I'm incredibly bored."  
  
"Hmm..." I pushed his feet aside and sat down. We sat in a companionable silence a few minutes staring around the room. "Look at them... They really should've gotten together sooner," I said suddenly, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah... Though it seems unfair."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Curiosity killed the ca-wolf.  
  
"Well! Here we are, eligible bachelors, just WAITING to be taken, and he's done nothing but stalk Lily for the past few years. You'd think we'd've had more luck."  
  
I laughed nervously a bit. Funny he should say something like that.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick... Let's go somewhere." I managed to uneasily squeak out. Come on! Think casual... Caah-zzzshhhhuuuuu-aaahl... Breathe in, breathe out.  
  
Sirius yawned and stretched, and I nearly passed out. "Sure. Let's go." He hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to get James' cloak, leaving me taking deep breaths. I can do this... Yes... Breath in, breathe out.  
  
We're done with the first part I suppose... It wasn't so bad... I tried to think of how we used to act together when we were still friends. It certainly was never that uncomfortable. I decided I just needed to relax.  
  
Sirius came sneaking down the stairs, cloak obviously hidden behind his back, and grinning like crazy. Could he BE anymore transparent?! I laughed.  
  
"Not been out much have you?" I whispered, finally finding the silly little friendship we used to share together.  
  
"Nope!" He said joyfully and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the portrait hole. He really is like a puppy, I noted, smiling.  
  
I allowed myself to be dragged down the corridor, and, after checking to make sure no one was around, into the secret passageway we used to get out on the school's grounds with. Since it wasn't after-hours yet, we didn't need the cloak. That was for later.  
  
"Sirius?" I whispered... Somehow it seemed important to be quiet even though I knew no one could hear us now.  
  
"Yeah?" I could still hear the happy note in his voice, and nearly laughed again.  
  
"...I... I really didn't wanted to go somewhere... I just wanted to talk to you." Sirius stopped, and I almost ran into him, used to his constant pulling on my arm. It wasn't too dark in the passageway yet, and I could see his frown clearly. Oh! I hadn't meant to make him unhappy!! I suddenly felt really nervous again.  
  
"Okay." He sat down on the floor calmly and laid the cloak over his lap.  
  
This was unexpected. I began panicking.... I'm supposed to get him to Point B!!! ... Change of plans... Lily didn't specify where Point B was... I'll just make it here! Yes.... That might do. I smiled, with a feeling of accomplishment, and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"Soo..." ...Cricket chirp...  
  
"Ummm..." ...Sirius flicked a dust particle off his robes.  
  
"Err..." ...Tick, tick, tick...  
  
"Eh heh he-"  
  
"OUT WITH IT REMUS!!!" I stared wide-eyed at Sirius. Apparently the silence was having a negative effect on him... Though, I thought stiffly, he hadn't needed to shout at me.  
  
"I'm sorry... You're driving me crazy... What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"...I wanted to know why you guys aren't on speaking terms with me. I mean... I thought it was a miracle that you even came with me tonight..."  
  
Sirius put a finger on his jaw, thinking a moment. I stared at my hands, wishing I could do something. Operation Seduction was totally out of the question... I realized with a stab of sadness that we'd grown too far apart. We needed this time to just be friends.  
  
"I guess... We're just disappointed that you won't tell us. We feel like we tell you everything close to us, and you don't do the same."  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to just push me away like that!! I thought that friends were supposed to forget about stuff like that anyway! How many times have you and James gotten into a fight over stupid things and been over it in a few days. Sometimes in just a few hours!" I'm mad now, in case you can't tell. This sucks... I'm tired of being away from my friends. Girls just aren't the same.  
  
Then I noticed Sirius was staring at me. It was scary, and sent shivers down my spine as I tried not to meet his eyes.  
  
"...It's different with you for some reason... We've never fought before."  
  
I blushed slightly at that, and hoped he wouldn't see. It scared me to think he might know... He'd hate me for sure. There was a reason we'd never fought before. I knew it, and I hated that I couldn't tell him. I've kept this secret for so long, I can keep it a bit longer.  
  
"So... Can't we just forget? ...For all you guys know, I could be over her now."  
  
"No you couldn't." I blinked at him. How would he know? He laughed. "I know you're not!" Wait a second...  
  
"Sirius... How..." I stared at Sirius, a twitch developing in my eye... It couldn't be possible! They wouldn't dare!! ...Did he know?! I was going to have a nervous breakdown if I didn't get away quick.  
  
I stood up and walked away, fuming, and not looking back. Fortunately, he did not come after me. No one messes with Remus when he's pissed.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: T___T Poor Remmy!!!!!! *tackle glomps* Don't worry! Everything will get better! *laughs* I'm so glad I updated... This chapter was so difficult to write though!! O___O *is traumatized* I promise the next chapter will be more up-lifting than this one, lol. Hopefully there'll only be about 2 or 3 more chapters. Hrmm...  
  
Okay... About the '***'... I promised myself that I WOULD NOT put in a dumb Serious/Sirius joke. I definitely saw the potential there, but alas. Woe is you. I personally hate even pronouncing it serious. I say S-eye-rious. Because I think that sounds a lot better. Heh heh, no offense JKR. ^__^6 Err... So sorry in the long delay of updates... *blink blink* I'm doing really bad in school this time. Excuses excuses, yadda yadda yadda. Right- O.  
  
VERY BIG THANKS TO NINA BLACK!!!! T___T I GOT YOUR REVIEW TODAY, AND DECIDED I NEEDED TO GET MY BUTT IN GEAR!!! MOSTLY BECAUSE I WANT TO PROCRASTINATE ON MY HOMEWORK!!! BUT EVEN SO!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! If anyone else really wanted me to update, you should really thank her too. ^__^ See? It's amazing what a reivew can do. O__o *munches on chocolate*  
  
--GLK 


	5. Chapter Four

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Four  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
I'm lying in bed. Thinking. Life sucks. I'd gone straight to our dorm and changed and waited. One by one I watched them walk in. They would laugh a bit, and joke, and finally they would notice me.  
  
"You okay Remus?" I heard them ask me.  
  
"Yeah... Just tired," I would tell them. They wouldn't understand.  
  
...But Sirius never came back. And I'm growing tenser by the minute. I wonder if he knows... He probably does. He's afraid of coming back because he thinks I'll jump him in the dead of night.  
  
And it hurts that they would spy on me like that. I had wanted to scream and shout at James and Peter when I got back... but somehow... I found I was too exhausted for that. Emotionally exhausted.  
  
I also know that I would never intentionally hurt them. I still care about them. They're my best friends! The people I'd grown up with for the past six years! The people who'd understood me when no one else would. But... It's different this time.  
  
I rolled over restlessly, and punched the pillow. Yep, life officially sucks.  
  
The silence in the room ringed in my ears; I listened harder, trying to find when he would be back. Everyone had long since been asleep and the midnight room favored ghost-like illuminations from the moon outside... Almost a full moon. I shivered in spite of myself.  
  
Come on Remus... Just go to sleep... Worry about it in the morning. I squinted my eyes and tried to forget everything. Which is no easy task, I'll have you know. Maybe he'll never be back. And it's all my fault.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
I'd awaken, obviously late, as no one else was in their beds. And everything was still on my mind.  
  
I don't think I even went to sleep last night. I'd had horrible flashbacks of the conversation, me walking away, me kicking a wall, and me... All around pissed off. And all I felt was sad.  
  
The sky outside my window was bright blue and large cumulus clouds scattered in odd little shapes above. And the sun! The sun shone blazingly.  
  
Bloody hell!! Who was the dumbass who decided sunlight was ALLOWED on days when people were in sour moods?!  
  
Though I'm sure James is happy... Perfect quidditch weather I could imagine him saying.  
  
...I'm tired of thinking!!! I'm going to go insane!!! I sat up straight in bed and forced my eyes open. Blinded for a few moments, I blinked rapidly, trying to get adjusted to the light.  
  
I need to find Lily. Yep. She'll help me work it out... Or maybe she'll just be really mad at me for screwing everything up, and leave me to rot as an outcast for the rest of my life? Hm. Probably the latter.  
  
I pulled on some jeans and a sweater real quick, not worrying about robes as it was a weekend and bounded down the stairs. I looked around quickly at the common room before me... There was something odd about it, something different. ...It was strangely quiet, empty, and basically devoid of anything living, breathing, and/or moving. Yep, odd.  
  
I decided it was still breakfast. Though that wouldn't explain why things seemed so different, and besides, some kids skipped breakfast to finish their homework. Well... Maybe it was a really important breakfast or something.  
  
I left through the portrait-hole, noting that the fat-lady was gone, so I wouldn't be able to get back in for a while. Around the corner I heard eruptions of giggles, and knew at once it was either a bunch of Gryffindor girls (and where there were Gryffindor girls, there was always Lily) or a bunch of Hufflepuffs... Didn't matter whether they were boys or girls, they all giggled.  
  
I walked solemnly towards the voices, marching to my doomsday. Lily would surely be very angry with me...  
  
The voices suddenly stopped, astoundingly all in unison, and I could feel all eyes on me. I frowned, knowing my appearance must be frightening. Bags under my eyes, rumpled clothes and hair, and a slumped dead expression on my face. Though... To me it wasn't a dead expression; that's the way my face naturally looks. But people always tell me so, so I know. Oh Merlin!! I'm the Hogwarts freak show!! I wonder how they would feel if they knew what I really was.  
  
"Remus?!?! What's happened to you?!" Yep, deeeeefinately Gryffindor girls. Lily burst out of the crowd of on-lookers with speculation on her brow.  
  
"I should really start charging people... Five cents sound good to you Lil?" I mumbled to her as she ran up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What?!" She doesn't understand either. Stupid people. "...You look like shit!" I blinked at her, perturbed. Then I found myself laughing. And I couldn't stop. Everyone was staring at me, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Ge-ee t-thanks, Lil-y!!"  
  
She'd obviously thought the situation just got worse, because she then starting making little shoosh-ing noises like the kind you give to babies when they're crying, and began guiding me away from the crowd. Which was good, because there's only so much one battered Remus can take.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered as we ambled down an empty corridor. I was still in the process of smothering my laughter, and couldn't answer her.  
  
"Si-r-ri-us," I spouted sporadically, laughing between each syllable. "w- we" Insert more maniacal laughing here. "we g-got in-to" Ahh!!! I can't stop laughing!!!!  
  
"REMUS!! Shut the bloody hell up!!!" I stopped abruptly, not expecting her outburst. Wide-eyed, I stared at her.  
  
"Now" She took a deep breath, "Tell me CALMLY, what happened."  
  
"Well... Ya see... Eh heh. Sirius and I got into a fight. Well... Actually I just got mad at him."  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Lily screeched. Yep, I knew it! TEN POINTS FOR REMUS THE PSYCHOTIC!!! Er... psychic I mean. Of course. Silly mistake really. "How did you... Why? ...Whiiiie?!"  
  
Lily bent sank down to her knees in a very melodramatic way, whimpering and choking.  
  
"Erm... I'm sorry?"  
  
"No!! Tell me what happened! Why did you get angry?!" She desperately begged, grabbing my pant-leg in a mad lust for information.  
  
I hesitated... Should I tell Lily? It would certainly save me from her wrath... She'd let go of my pant-leg, and was now in a fetal position rocking back and forth.  
  
"Lily... They've been spying on us. I think... They know. I didn't see Sirius at all last night, or this morning."  
  
Lily was horrified as she looked up from her crouch. "They HAVEN'T!!! Say they haven't Remus!! Wait! No... no... I was talking to James last night... He didn't act like... Remus, are you sure they know?!"  
  
I sat down next to her, tired of standing, on top of everything else. "I... I don't know. No one was there this morning... I guess they didn't act strange last night... But Sirius never came back. I didn't sleep at all..."  
  
She looked at me, hopeful once more. "Remus... Go get some sleep. You're lucky it's a Saturday. Just... I'll do some spying and eavesdropping myself and find out the truth. Until then, try not to worry Remus. It'll be okay... You must really like him then." She smiled sadly.  
  
"He's lucky!" she joked, and I smiled back. I suppose I could calm down for a bit... I really need the sleep. "Alright... Good night, Lily."  
  
She slowly got up from the ground, brushing off her clothes. Which was silly really, considering Filch kept the halls impeccably clean.  
  
"Oh, and remember Remus! Today is Halloween." She grinned excitedly, and dashed off.  
  
I stood alone in the corridor, watching the place where she once stood. How could I forget it was Halloween?! That would explain the strange common room. In my stupor I must've not noticed the decorations. And no wonder... Everyone was gone, out getting ready for the party.  
  
Heavily, I sighed. I didn't want to go to sleep... I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts anymore. Sometimes I think that if I just told him, or anyone, it would make my like easier, albeit more miserable. But I would do what Lily wanted me to, for she seemed to have the control on my life that I lacked.  
  
Lily and James really were meant for each other. She could certainly keep a tight rein on him, and he definitely wouldn't mind. I wish I were so sure of the one I loved.  
  
I shuffled away from the Fat Lady portrait (knowing she probably wouldn't be back anyway), willing someone to come talk to me so I wouldn't have to go back. Some of that bright sunshine was what I needed to bring a bit of light back into my life, I decided.  
  
Staring at my feet, I kept steady pace, despite the lesson I should've learned by now. Some lessons you never want to learn no matter how many times you fall on your ass.  
  
And suddenly, I was on my ass again.  
  
"Remus?" I looked up, tiredly, to see Sirius staring down at me. He looked as bad as I knew I looked, with dark eyes and rumpled air. Yet, Sirius could never look bad, and his slightly surprised face was endearing to my eyes. Oh Merlin, I'm so far under.  
  
"Sirius... You never came back last night."  
  
He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "...I got locked out last night... So I went to the shack."  
  
Oh.  
  
So that's the answer... None of that, 'I was devastated that you were so angry with me, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that you might be, so I came back to tell you I'm sorry and snog you senseless.' Ahem. Sorry, my imagination gets away with me sometimes.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked me with such a hopeful look in his eyes I could have laughed.  
  
"I will be if you don't help me up!" I snapped reaching up my hand. He grasped it tightly, and I shivered, but that was soon lost as he pulled me up. "One question Sirius. Do you know?"  
  
Sirius frowned. "I can only guess Remus, old pal."  
  
Then... He didn't know. Letting out a breathe I hadn't known I'd been holding, I smiled weakly at him. "Good. Then I'm not angry with you."  
  
I melted under his smile, the deliciousness making me want to scream. "You look like you could use some sleep, Moony." He chuckled and I blushed at my perverseness. He must not have seen the double-meaning there...  
  
"I could say the same for you," I mumbled.  
  
"Me? I just need a shower and I'll be all right. Sleeping there by yourself isn't the most fun thing in the world."  
  
I blushed again. Oh Merlin!!! I'm turning as perverted as Sirius himself! It was unrighteous to be thinking those thoughts. Escape seemed imperative, before I made a fool of myself.  
  
Inching away, and against the wall, I tried to come up with another lame excuse. "Well, have fun then, good night." I blushed redder at my words, and dashed off down the hall. Screw sunlight.  
  
"Good night!" he called after me. But I was already around the corner, trying to catch my breathe. I really need to get a hold of myself! If I started getting googly-eyed everytime Sirius was around, I'd never survive...  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
Once again, in a place where our poor Remus can only wish he could be, were the other three marauders, laughing evilly. In perfect unison, oddly enough.  
  
Anyway, Sirius busied himself with stirring a cauldron in the middle of a dark passageway, while James plopped in a few sprinkles every once in a while, and Peter hovered nearby. They were sure no one would find them there, as it was one they knew was rarely used.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Peter asked, nervously looking at the mush of grayish goo stirring around.  
  
"Has then ever been a potion that Sirius and I couldn't conquer, before, Peter?" James stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well... I suppose..."  
  
"What exactly is our plan on this anyway, James? Do I get to be Lily?" Sirius asked, with an unusual smile on his face.  
  
James was shocked for a moment, and stopped his sprinkling before snapping, "Hell no! No one's gonna be Lily but me! ...I'll change into her for the dance tonight, ask Remus a few questions, and we'll know all the answers, got it?"  
  
"How is that fair?"  
  
"Easy, like this: It's fair! ...Besides... I don't want either of you sneaking peaks at Lily while you're her..." James shivered in spite of himself. "She's mine."  
  
Sirius and Peter looked at him dubiously. "If you ask me, she hates you lad... But suit yourself... You'll be the one to pay for it when she finds out."  
  
"She won't find out! Here... I just gotta add in her hair, and we'll be done, mkay?"  
  
"Alright" Sirius agreed, and ladled out a cup for James.  
  
Peter and Sirius watched with interest as James meticulously pulled a phial out of his robes and added the hair from within to the concoction. Then, holding his nose from the stench, he took a huge gulp and began to gag. James dropped the glass, its contents shattering on the dirt, and held his throat as he changed. His long fingers thinned out and became delicately manicured. His sharp face bubbled and shifted into the sweet heart-shaped Lily's, his hazel eyes turned acid green. Lastly, his jet- black hair grew and lightened a brilliant red.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Peter whispered as he and Sirius gawked at the Lily look-alike before them. James, er... Lily straightened himself and smiled. Then, of course, loosing his masculinity finally kicked in.  
  
"Holy shit!! I have boobs!!" James exclaimed, pulling out his robe, and looking down his shirt, then looking up horrified again. "I... I feel so... Empty," he whined, placing a hand over his crotch.  
  
"It's your own fault little missy," Sirius laughed, poking James in the chest. "We need to hurry; we don't have much time, remember?"  
  
"Fine," James sighed, pulling off his robe to change into one of Lily's dress ones.  
  
"I don't think this is gonna go over well guys," Peter hesitated.  
  
"I'll be fine," James reassured him, turning around. "How do I look?"  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: Ha!! This one was longer than the rest!! ^__^ See? The wait was worth it...kinda? . Hrm... I dunno what it is, but AKANinaBlack's reviews seem to be the ones to get me kicked back in gear. Heh heh. So everyone thank her again, lmao. Well see here? There wasn't much to worry about Sirius and Remus being mad at eachother... Though I do hope to address that more in the next chapter (which is already about half done, psst). So erm... This one isn't too bad a cliffie is it? . Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! Woo!  
  
--GLK 


	6. Chapter Five

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Five  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
When you see the ***, note that there is an AN to accompany it at the end of the chapter. Thanks, ^.^ *feels like tour guide*  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
Have I ever mentioned how much I've always hated dress robes? Why, you ask?  
  
For one, people always tell me how 'pretty' I am when I wear them. 'Pretty', not 'handsome'. One silly little Hufflepuff even said I looked more beautiful than most girls. I do not look like a girl you infidel!!!  
  
Reason number two, I hate the way they feel. They're all clingy and flowishy... It's so annoying having to worry about tripping over them and keeping them from getting all bunchy and sorts... It's just not worth it.  
  
So, standing completely still in the corner of the room hoping nobody would notice me, I contemplated leaving the dance for the sole purpose of getting out of these robes.  
  
The tables of the great hall had been cleared out, and a new band was playing lively at a stage in the front; Love Witches, I think they're called. Yawning, I looked at the candles***... The dance would be going on for a few hours more. I hadn't seen Lily yet, but I figured she find and pester me soon even still.  
  
And then I saw her. She was walking towards me with a bright smile on her face (the kind you see on those cheesy shampoo commercials), wind blowing her hair delicately back, and her complimenting green robes swishing in a whirl with each step. Scary...  
  
"Why so happy Lil?" I asked slyly, trying to see through her strange performance. She looked at me strangely... There was something much different about her.  
  
"Since when do you call me Lil?" Er...  
  
"Since you started calling me Remmy? I dunno..."  
  
"Pet names..." Lily looked like she gagged. "Umm... Right! So, Remmy... How'd things go with you know who?"  
  
"Oh. I talked to Sirius. I... guess I forgave him. I'm still mad though! I mean! They were spying on us!!"  
  
I thought I saw Lily's eyes widen slightly as I said the last bit, but she quickly cleared her throat.  
  
"Well... I'm glad you're better then. But... How did-"*cough* "Operation Seduction go?"  
  
"...I already told you Lily... I got mad, and walked off."  
  
"So, you don't like her anymore?" Wait... her? Was Lily in her right mind? Perhaps it was just a slip of tongue.  
  
"um, sure Lily. Are you okay? Your hair looks a little different. Maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
Lily looked a bit frightened in her green -no wait- hazel eyes as she put a hand to her hair. "You know what? I think you're right Moony. See you later!" and with that, Lily dashed off into the crowd.  
  
Moony... I didn't know she knew that name. Sighing, I backed up against the wall, and slid down on the floor. Things were so complicated. I wish I could just go back to the simple life when we were all still friends.  
  
Okay... Enough reminiscing... This is crap.  
  
"Remus," I looked up, startled. Peter and Sirius were staring at me worriedly (Sirius looking very nice in his dress robes might I say).  
  
"What?" I snapped. I was in a sour mood again. I've decided that people shouldn't leave me alone with myself. I begin to think evil things... It's not good to stew—  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Hmm... Lets see... Was I alright? Why yes, thank you, if you don't count the fact that I've been dying to tackle you down with kisses for the past week or so, and have lost my friends over it, and might lose them forever if I tell you so, only because they want to know! And that didn't even make sense!! Mental note: Get a diary... I've heard that's how girls think out all their problems. Er... I mean Journal... Sounds more masculine that way.  
  
"I'm fine... Just... The moon's not too far from full now. Just a little bit of dread is all."  
  
"Oh... Moony... Look, we're not letting you go alone, regardless of how we've been acting recently. We've haven't missed a moon since fifth year. We're not starting now, kay?"  
  
"Thanks." I said very quietly. I really don't understand my friends at all...  
  
"Umm... Padfoot?" Peter glanced nervously around at the candles, "It should be time now... We should probably get going."  
  
"Alright. Later Moony." I didn't watch Sirius and Peter leave. Time for what? I left for the dorm early, not being able to stand anymore of the dance, and still a bit tired.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
"Where were you!!!" Lily nearly tackled me at breakfast the next morning. "I didn't see you at all last night. I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Lily, are you off your rocker?! I knew you seemed a little out of it, but remember...? We had an entire conversation. Did someone sneak in some fire whiskey?"  
  
Something seemed fishy here... Lily wasn't one to get drunk, nor to randomly forget things. If I had looked to my right I probably would have seen my three friends fidgeting guiltily. But alas, I did not.  
  
"What are you talking about? Now come with me... I have to take to you about something..." She looked hastily around, "In private."  
  
I allowed myself to be dragged to the conveniently placed broom closet outside the east wing Grand Hall doors.  
  
"Okay! Here's the new plan! Operation Jealousy. I found a girl—"  
  
"Wait! Slow down Lily! How can he be jealous, ,if he doesn't even like me? And... Maybe we should bring some big guns out with charms or something? They've already used magic on us, this is war!"  
  
"men!" she huffed. "Alright... I look into the charms. It's the sort of thing I'm in to... But meanwhile... I found this girl that likes you..." I sighed, "And I can hook you two up on a date for next Hogsmeade trip. All you have to do, is keep visiting places that you know Sirius will be at. Got it?"  
  
"Lily... That's a while from now... Could you um... Maybe try the charm thing first? I really don't want to deal with a girl... They're weird."  
  
She fixed me with a 'Excuse me?' glare, and pursed her lips. "Fine... I'll be in the library... Come find me after Astronomy, okay?"  
  
"Wait... You're skipping?"  
  
She laughed and held up a note, "From Professor Tarren II. I'm sure he'll make an allowance for charms, yes?" Smirking, she flung open the door and strode out, owning the castle. She was truly a weird one...  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
In the deepest, darkest, most lonesome secret passage, lurked the infamous Peter, James, and Sirius... With their thinking caps on.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"That was a complete a utter waste."  
  
"Not really...I got to see the Lily I've always wanted to..."  
  
*cricket chirp*  
  
"That's just sick James... SICK!"  
  
"Gross man... Warn us before you pull one of those Lily-wet-daydreams, mkay?"  
  
James grumbled and shrunk into his niche in the wall. "So... what do we have planned now?"  
  
"I don't really know..." Sirius was at a loss for ideas... the world has come to an end.  
  
"Umm..." Peter started quietly, obviously in a state of self-doubt. "...I've been reading this book about dreams recently... There's this chapter that talks about when a person is asleep, the walls they've placed around their innermost secrets fall down. With a simple spell, we should be able to get him into a state of half-sleep, and ask him anything we want. Does...that sound... okay? I mean... You know..."  
  
"Peter!!!!!!" Sirius jumped up, and even James brightened. "That's bloody brilliant!! Why did you never tell us you were so smart!!!! All this time!!! And I always thought you were a half-wit!!"  
  
"That's harsh Sirius," Peter whined.  
  
"Alright, when do we start?"  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: Wee!! Chapter five! Finally!! After experiencing technical difficulties such as loosing part of this chapter on the ride from Chicago to D.C., I have completely recovered, and I'm back on track!!  
  
About the ***: It never really says in the books how they tell time from one class to the next.... If anyone knows the real way, please leave me a review and tell me. I'm baffled. I doubt they use clocks, because I know the schools been around longer than clocks have, so I got this other idea about candles from another book I read once. Each candlestick has 24 stripes on it. As the candle melts down, a stripe will melt away, signifying that the hour is up. I was thinking maybe they might put a spell on it to regulate it, and get the house elves to change them each midnight. I dunno.... It was just written into the story on a whim. .  
  
Right soo... Dunno when the next chapter'll be out... I think there will only be 3 more, tops. ...THE END IS NEAR!!! Woo! ^_^ I'm excited about finishing my first ever fic. *sigh* Please RnR! 


	7. Chapter Six

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Six  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
"Alright, here it is Remus." I was hovering over Lily as she poured over a delicate charms book in the library. Nobody was here; it was the break between classes, and nobody had time. I figured I could be tardy at least once in my school career.  
  
"It's basically a simple little girl's Notice-Me charm. Simple, yet precise. What most girls who use this spell fail to realize, is that in order for it to work, the person you want to notice you has to already be attracted to you. Thereby rendering the charm harmless in most people's eyes."  
  
"Umm... So how does this charm fit in with our situation then? As far as I'm concerned, there's never been any attraction in my direction since we first met." I stared dubiously at the page filled with hearts and roses. It was apparently a charm book on silly love spells. Girls are definitely weird.  
  
"On the contrary mon ami. I doubt you two would even be friends if he wasn't at least a little bit attracted to you. Not in that sense, I'm sure, but the attraction can be the platonic kind."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... I'm certainly not attracted to Peter, and we're still friends."  
  
"Yep, I'm sure."  
  
"When did you become such an expert on this?" Lily just smirked.  
  
"Alright... I've already cast the charm on this peppermint." She handed it to him, "Just hand it to him, and make sure you're the one standing in front of him when he looks up. Like cupid's arrow, got it?"  
  
"Alright, alright... Thanks Lily..."  
  
"Remus... C'mere. I want to show you something." I blinked... "Show", me something? ... Just what did she want to show me.  
  
I hesitated, "Lily, I should be getting to class..."  
  
"Oh shush!" She grabbed my wrist and left the love-book sitting open on the table. "We're going to the bathroom."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. What could she possibly want with me in the bathroom? I tried not to think about it as she dragged me down the hall (I hate it when she does that).  
  
"Here we are!" she beamed, pointing to the portrait of a knight kneeling before a woman with long red hair. The woman kept bending down and whispering things to him.  
  
"...the girl's prefect lavatory."  
  
"Yes!" she grinned and tapped the knight on his head, and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Okay!" she began, enthusiastically, if I may say so, and led me to the large mirror lining one side of the wall with the sinks under it. "Remus... I'm giving you a makeover."  
  
Say what?! Umm... I did a double take on what she just said, and, still not comprehending, stood staring at her like a fish out of water. "Ubuh... wha... Ibbih..."  
  
"I. Am. Go-ing. To. Give. You. A. Make-O-Ver." She enunciated each syllable, trying to let it sink in.  
  
"But.... why?!"  
  
"Because... You're really pretty Remus." I scowled, "I want you to stop looking so pretty, and start looking sexy, mkay?"  
  
"Merlin, I never thought I'd hear you say that..."  
  
"Alright! Conversation over then. Let's do this, shall we?"  
  
"Wait wait WAIT!!!" I yelped as she whipped out a pair of scissors (Why the hell does she carry those around with her? They're a weapon, damn it!!), and tried to attack my head with them. "What are you going to do first!?! Tell me first before you do any--thing!" she snipped off a lock, and I fell with a thud to the tile.  
  
"Hmm... I'm going to cut your ridiculously long hair –I'll keep it long mind you... but yours is nearly as long as mine—I'm going to give you some spells for your face and eyes... Basically just some enhancement stuff, you know... Maybe some color for your ha—"  
  
"We are NOT coloring my hair!! Where would you get the potion anyway?! And I do not need those girly charms!" I whined, feeling supremely scared.  
  
She sighed and set the scissors on the sink. "You'll at least let me cut your hair, right? ...And... If you let me do the charms just once, you can see if you like them or not, and if not, then you can take them off."  
  
I bit my lip. This was odd. Truly. I thought only girls were the type to do 'make-overs'. Then again, I guess Lily does consider me one of her girlfriends. I gagged internally. "Fine."  
  
She squealed, and picked up her scissors. "Now just stand straight, here, and I'll be done in a bit, kay?" X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
I stepped into the common-room feeling very self-conscience. Lily insisted I looked great, but I felt silly. I just didn't look like me anymore... I was used to being kinda 'the invisible kid'. You know? The one that everyone looks over? But now I felt like everyone was staring at me.  
  
Which they were.  
  
"Oh... My... God..." They were wide-eyed. I blushed and tried to rush towards the stairway, but was intersected by the terrific two.  
  
"Remus? ...Is that you?"  
  
I scowled, "Of course it is! Are you going to let me to my room now, or do you want to keep staring? It's 10 cents a minute now! I've upped the price!!"  
  
"Umm... Sure... Go right ahead." James said, stepping aside. I rushed up the stairs, and flung myself on my bed. I felt so silly!! They were obviously shocked, to say the least... This is all Lily's fault, I never should have—  
  
"Remus?" I turned around, and James and Sirius were standing by my bed... Staring... Some more... I twitched.  
  
"What?!" I snapped. Don't mess with me when I'm insecure!!  
  
Sirius smiled, (he's so beautiful when he smiles...), "You're looking good Moony."  
  
I blushed, "Leave me alone!! Lily did it to me!!" Inside, I was very touched, and I had to suppress a whoop of joy at his compliment. Perhaps... Sirius might like me after all?  
  
"Yeah! You look like one of us now." On second thought... Maybe I'm just blowing things out of proportion.  
  
Sirius laughed at James, "Yeah, he can come girl-watching with us from now on."  
  
"Girl-watching??" I quirked an eyebrow. "As fun as that sounds... I think I'll pass... You know... I've already got my eyes on someone else..."  
  
"Oh, Moony!! Tell us!! Please, please, please, please, please..." James began... I swear... he gets more pathetic everyday. I sighed and threw myself back on my pillow and tried to drown them out.  
  
"Fine. We're gonna go then... But... Y'know, if you wanna come back down, I'm sure everyone would love to see you." They both snickered as they shut the door behind them.  
  
At the feeling of something pressed on my chest, I reached into my front pocket, and pulled out the peppermint. Smiling, I walked to the door and called down. "Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?" He came back up, James following close behind. Damn... I'd hoped he would've stayed down.  
  
"Want a peppermint?" I handed it out to him.  
  
"Hey! Wait, I want one!!" before I could stop him, James had stolen the peppermint, and began unwrapping it. Sirius, angered at not getting the treat, jumped playfully on James and tried to grab the peppermint back.  
  
Meanwhile... I just stood there... Watching in horror as they both wrestled –In the stairwell, no less— trying to get the peppermint in their mouths.  
  
In one of those crazy-not-thinking-first moments, I'd grabbed the peppermint, and thrust it into my mouth, so neither of them could get it.  
  
Shit.  
  
X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X___x___X  
  
AN: Hee hee hee!!! Goodness... The chapters are getting a bit shorter... I'm really sorry!!! All I can say in amends is that the last chapter is HUGE!!! I already wrote it, ^.^! I couldn't resist... It was the scene in the last chapter that made me want to write the whole story anyway.  
  
About the candle thing... I've learned a bit too late that, yes, indeed, watches DO work in Hogwarts. ::sigh::  
  
Which leads me to another point. This story is so RAW and UNEDITED!!! It makes me wonder why anyone reads it, ;_;. Your reviews make me so happy though!! So erm... Please, pretty-please, send more? ^.^  
  
PS: I'm gonna re-write WKMS as soon as I'm done with it. Mainly just work on the first few chapters... They were crazy, and written on a sugar-high. I want to turn it into a long shot, and basically get rid of the chapters. I want to add in a few scenes as well, and reply to your reviews! ^__^ I'll do that as soon as I transfer to my new account. ...In the mean-time, go read me super-short fanfics!! ^__^ they're at (that's my new account... Actually... My old account... That's why I'm moving back... ::is confused::)  
  
PPS: I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE SIRI-PLUSHIES!!! I'll send the link to the picture in the last chappie, mkay? ::huggles: 


	8. Chapter Seven

Who Knows My Secret?  
Chapter Seven  
By: Good Luck Kitten  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
A funny sort of taste, really. Not quite the peppermint it should have been; more of a sugar-y cheese-cake taste. I smiled, instantly feeling the world anew, and looked up.  
  
He was beautiful... Absolutely stunning, with clear blue eyes, and perfect (in a slightly ruffled way) silken black hair lying peacefully atop his crown. Yet he was staring at me from his brawl on the ground, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Moony!!" He whined in his adorable puppy-like way, "Why'd you go and offer me something, then take it for yourself?? I would've gotten it from James here." He stood up and kicked James lightly in the side.  
  
"You can have the rest, love." To my horror, I'd actually said that, and I found myself popping out the peppermint and holding it out to him. He (and James, but I don't care about James) raised one eye-brow, then without saying anything, left the staircase (with James). I sat on the steps, near tears, with one hand clasped over my mouth.  
  
What the hell had I done?! Inside, I was completely in turmoil. Though most of me (the part that controlled me whenever I was around Sirius, unfortunately) was completely in love with being in love with Sirius, there was a small reasonable bit of me that remembered why in the blazes I didn't want Sirius to know I love him in the first place.  
  
Wait... Backtrack... 'I love him'? I guess these three words really confirm what I've begun feeling the past few weeks. It was so gradual; I'd hardly noticed when my feelings changed from just a mild secretive crush, to the spark that brightened every day, love.  
  
I allowed myself to smile, finally accepting what I'd known all along... I love Sirius.  
  
But back to the present, my reasonable self (now newly acquainted with my love-y-dove-y side) knew that I wouldn't be able o love Sirius if he found out. He'd disown me as a friend, and I'd die a slow miserable lonely (wolf) life.  
  
This could not, and would not happen... I needed Lily, and quick.  
  
Dashing down the stairs, I burst into the common room, greeted once again with silence and stares. I groaned not remembering my new appearance. "Where's Lily?!" I asked the public in general. "I need her desperately!!" All I got were more funny stares, and I walked to the portrait-hole, silently grateful that Sirius wasn't there for me to dote on.  
  
The library, I decided, would be the best place to find Lily. She'd probably headed back there as soon as she was done defacing me.  
  
I walked through the doors, nodded at Madam Pince, then began searching franticly for Lily.  
  
Then I saw him, once again.  
  
He was beautiful, even as he and his two friends (they weren't important) hovered over a book about who-cares-what... Light from the tall stained glass windows crowned his dark head with a halo of colored odd shapes. At a sharp intake of breath, they'd noticed me.  
  
"Hey Remus." ("Hello," "Hey Moony," they chimed)  
  
But... I had eyes, ears, lips, hands, only for him. "You're... glorious..." I whispered, meeting his gaze. FYI: The reasonable side of me was having an emergency evacuation; A disaster was heading my way.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
And I, in my tortuous blind love wanted nothing more than to comply to his every whim. And so I did. "I said you're glorious... Truly."  
  
"Umm..." Sirius shifted his gaze, and to his right, James coughed.  
  
I blushed; Even the love-y-dove-y side of me realized how public and embarrassing I was no doubt being. "Sirius?" I grabbed his hand from the table, "Go on a walk with me." He glanced down at our hands and shrugged, "Peter, James... Keep looking for it."  
  
He followed me out to the hall, fidgeting every once in a while, trying to shake his hand away. I wouldn't let him of course. "Alright Remus, whaddyou want?"  
  
"You" Inside, I, my reasonable side passed out.  
  
Sirius furrowed his brows, confused, "I...what?"  
  
"You, I want—"  
  
"REMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111" A streak of red hair flashed before my eyes, as the speed-demon Lily, whisked me away from Sirius and threw me against the wall, "Guess what?!?!"  
  
"Umm... Lily?" I heard my love ask from Behind Lily, reveling in the sound of his thick voice... wow... I really –really- had to get off this drug-love-whatever-shiznit.  
  
"Go away!!!" She shrieked at him, and he backed away as if with tail between legs, and muttered, "Merlin..."  
  
"Alright!" she took a deep breath, "What were you saying to Sirius?"  
  
I smiled, oh, the bliss of my love, "Only the truth... A profession of my deep, undy- inhf lurff fwah himsh!!" Lily had put her hand over my mouth, suppressing my doom fortunately.  
  
"I... thought we agreed –I- would do this, yes?" If I hadn't been so befuddled by my present drugged-ness I would've realized what I should've known all along. Lily really didn't think that Sirius liked me back. If she did, she would've let me finish telling him of everything I felt for him.  
  
I also would have realized that Lily didn't have control over me in this state, because he only excuse for my submission was the threat of telling Sirius my secret, and right now, that was all I wanted to do!!  
  
But alas... Love makes us do stupid things. "Yes Lil," I nodded.  
  
"Okay good! Now, meet your—"  
  
"Remus!!!" This time, in a blur of blonde hair, I found myself lying on the tile, staring up at a girl with blurry features... wait... She was coming into focus.  
  
I stared, utterly shocked; It was the eyelash girl.  
  
"—date."  
  
"Moony?! You scored a date? Kickass," Sirius was laughing as I heard him walk away, "I hope you sleep well tonight!!"  
  
"Lily!" I gasped trying to shove the weight of the Ravenclaw off my chest,  
  
I'd thought we were waiting... You know..."  
  
"Well, see..." She reached out her hand to help me and the girl up, "Alisa here," Alisa beamed, "Was –so- excited when I told her that I'd talk to you, that you couldn't say 'no'! So you said, 'yes'!"  
  
"I did?" Alisa promptly latched herself parasitically to my arm. I was momentarily caught up in her spider eyelashes once again.  
  
"Of course you did!"  
  
"I'm so glad you did, Remus!" Insert giggling here. "We should go somewhere really sweet for our Hogsmeade date!!"  
  
"Umm... like Honeydukes? Well... I mean, we'll go wherever you'd like." I saw no reason to be mean to the girl. She'd never done anything to me, and overall, seemed like a sweet kid. You know... If you're into that sort of thing. "Can I have a word with Lily though? ...I'll catch up with you after Astronomy." I detached Alisa from my arm and hugged her quickly before she giggled and walked off.  
  
"Lil! I love him!! I want him to know... I love everything about him: his perfect body, his deliciously thick voice, the way he's so clever, and even how he picks on Severus all the time!! I just want to be with him..."  
  
Lily blinked at me, a blank stare emanating from her placid eyes. "...you... ate the peppermint, didn't you?"  
  
Shocked, I sputtered an excuse, "I-it... Wasn't my fault, truly!! It was an accident... How did you know anyway??" –inspiration strikes- "...It only did it 'cause James was trying to take it from Sirius and all I can say is I'm SO glad I didn't look at –him-." See? The way to turn it around, it to blame it on James. Works like a charm.  
  
More blank stares from Lily, "He will die. Now."  
  
"No, no!! Lily!! Wait!!" she paused, "...Will it go away? I mean... I want him to know. But... I don't. I'm so confused."  
  
"Well. You screwed yourself over my friend It won't come off 'til midnight. So umm... Advice? I suggest skipping the rest of the day and hide in your bedroom and try to go to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business I need to attend to." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Groaning, I rubbed a hand over my face, and scrubbed through my hair. I'm gonna have a lot of make-up work tomorrow, I just know it. With that I set off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The lights in the 6th year boys dormitory flicked on, and three boys silently crept out of bed. The tallest one carefully pulled open the curtains to the last remaining bed, and peeked inside. He turned back to the other two and gave them the thumbs-up sign. "Are you sure this'll work Peter?"  
  
Peter, the smallest of the group looked around nervously but nodded, "It should... we just need to recite the spell, then we're free to ask any three questions." He grabbed a book from his bedside table, but had it snatched away by the tallest boy.  
  
"Better let me do it. I've a knack for this sort of thing."  
  
Peter fidgeted but nodded again, "Page B34... It's towards the front."  
  
The three boys clustered around the book, as the tallest read aloud, "Recite the spell... Blah blah... Any three questions... blah blah blah... Careful. Never... Warning? Spell only works once every new moon. ...Man!! We better make this worth it."  
  
"Alright Sirius. On the count of three. One... two... three."  
  
"Conicio interrogo!" A few seconds of silence... Then Remus seemed to suddenly sit up in his bed and look around.  
  
"Uhh... Remus? Eh heh... What're you doing awake?"  
  
"I am not awake." The three boys stared blankly at the groggy figure before them.  
  
"Damn it James!! You wasted a question!! ...It's my turn. Who do you like Remus?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sirius," and with that, Remus fell back against his pillow, and began breathing slowly once again.  
  
"...That was bizarre." James stated slowly, still trying comprehend what'd happened.  
  
"...That completely sucked ass!" Sirius fumed, "I'd wanted to know who he liked –liked- not who he liked..."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause that makes all the sense in the world." James stated blandly. Peter was still in a sort of shock.  
  
"Whatever. I've got a good plan finally... We won't have to wait another month. All we'll need is a little trip to Lynch-pin's office... I wish I'd thought of this sooner!!!!" Sirius smiled, with an evil glint to his eyes, and flipped off the lights.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
AN: Goodness... I know I'm bad. ::heavy sigh:: Last chapter will be out sooner cuz It's already written as well. Then it's bon voyage, et fin! I'll be moving to my old account, if you haven't read my profile... I'd just wanted to finish this story first. The last chapter is sweet!!! ::giggles::  
  
Whatever... please review!!! 3 3 3 3 


End file.
